List:Murota Mizuki Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q
Murota Mizuki Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Murota Mizuki's answers from Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Kamu (Kawamura Ayano) :It's comfortable when we're together!!! List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for becoming a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. :I've always wanted to be an idol since I was little, and though I did things like audition for Morning Musume。-san, :I failed, so when I heard about the Kenshuusei audition, my mother told me, "Will you try auditioning? There's probably a chance you can debut, right?" and the result of that audition is that I passed!ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. :Since I'm honestly so incredibly happy, just imagining the events and such I'll be doing from now on gets me so excited! ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :Sayashi Riho-san :She has so many things I don't, and it's awesome that she's so fluid and sharp with her dancing and so great at it, as well as great at acting and has her own singing style! :More than anything, her cuteness when she smiles is off the charts! ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :"Talent is limited, perseverance is infinite"! ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Though I don't cook much myself, I can make chicken with plum! ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? :"Tashika ni" (Certainly) is something I like to say. ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :Though it's not that good, I can more or less see even without glasses or contacts. ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :・ The voice of an old doraemon :・ Michael Jackson's "Foo!" only :・ Frozen's "The cold never bothered me anyway ♪" ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :・ Being able to do the "freeze" dance pose. :・ Pantomime :・ Being able to do splits and vertical splits. ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Though there's nothing in particular, taking my mother who's sleeping on the sofa to the futon. ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? :Though it's not a failure, I often drop my cell phone. ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? : Makino Maria-chan's baseball story. ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :Though it's different depending on the time, recently if I had to say it, I've been more of a tsukkomi. ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :Food. ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :Raising my performance ability even more! |-|2015= ;(1/7) You're going on a date with a Hello! Pro member. With whom would you want to go on what kind of date? :If we're both girls, Ikuta-san. :If I was a boy, Yajima-san. :If my partner was a boy, Kudou-san.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/7/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-08. ;(1/14) Is there a Hello! Pro song which you would like to hear as a certain version? :I want to hear a rock version of Memory Seishun no Hikari.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/14/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-15. ;(1/21) "I'll trade places with ○○ and ○○!" Please arrange that famous line how you see fit! :"I'll trade places with a child and play around!"ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (1/21/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-01-21. ;(2/4) Please give us a word as to your intentions if you became a devil. :"Should I enter your dreams and turn you all into demons~? Hehehe~!"ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/4/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-04. ;(2/18) If for one day only you could join another group, which group would it be and what would you want to do? :I'd like to join ℃-ute-san and have us all try and play a prank!ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/18/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-18. ;(2/25) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :Takeuchi-san.ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Angerme Weekly Q&A (2/25/2015)." Hello!Online. 2015-02-25. |-|2018= ;(7/18) You're able to create a secondary unit within Hello! Pro, including yourself, however you like! Who would be the members, and what would you name it? :Uemura Akari :Sato Masaki-san :Ishida Ayumi-san :We'd all decide the group name together! ;(10/10) Please tell us some of your favorite outfits that other groups have worn. :They're all different and all great. ;(11/28) What's your favorite onigiri ingredient? :Cooked salmon, and perilla, and rolled white sesame seed onigiri!! ;(12/5) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :They have strange taste. ;(12/12) What kind of playing did you like to do when you were a kid? :Napping. :I did nothing but sleep. ;(12/19) Are you the type to protect or be protected in a haunted house? :The type that does my best to stay calm on my own. ;(12/26) Who's a member you want to talk with or become closer with? :Uemura Akari. :Since I haven't seen her lately, I wanna talk with her more. |-|2019= ;(3/20) If from now on you could only eat one food, what would you choose? :Salad with fruit :Health is #1! ;(3/27) What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Challenges and failures!! :When I become an adult, I feel like I'll become afraid of failing and won't be able to challenge new things. (more than when I'm young) ;(5/8) Who's a member that looks good or you think would look good in eyeglasses? :Murota Mizuki. ;(6/12) Please tell us if you've had any lyrics or choreography or lines that, although you memorized them, were hard to learn in time. :The line distribution in "Kisoku Tadashiku Utsukushiku". :There are parts where we have like one character each, which was incredibly difficult... ;(7/17) What's something that you think you definitely want to do in the summer? :Go to the beach!! ;(7/31) Who's a member you notice you're often together with? :Kamu (Kawamura Ayano) :It's comfortable when we're together!!! References Category:Murota Mizuki Category:Pocket Morning